


第一缕晨光里的章鱼

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 低空飞行的飞机轰隆的声音很像更远处的落雷，因为受了太久的斥责，耳后的那块皮肤变得红肿发热





	第一缕晨光里的章鱼

A  
人类让他如此恐惧 他感受到焦虑 无助 被纯洁抛弃 从天堂坠落

因为有生死 人类是多么无知和丑恶 与此同时 还在生生不息地争抢着繁衍机会

这是最大的惩罚

就像水族馆里被囚禁的海豚和为人类的娱乐折磨而罹患精神疾病的虎鲸一样

在利维坦面前，我变成了随航归国的333头鲸鱼中的普通一头，曾拥有过完整家族

低空飞行的飞机轰隆的声音很像更远处的落雷

音乐结束 主播开始说话前的电流声 和 最新获取一口空气的声音

摇滚主唱很努力地在想把自己的看法透过金属质感的钢琴声穿递给二十岁不到的女孩子们

因为受了太久的斥责，耳后的那块皮肤变得红肿发热

加上昨天晚上起大风 早早上床 睡得太久 今天一整天都会偶发烦躁和头痛

下了飞机才发现 临行分手前应男友要求 帮他的剪下的碎发 有一小节飘到眼镜框里 竟跟随到这里来了

当一个女权主义者与一个替工人维权入狱的无国籍者结合

再也不会有白旗飘摇 又有一个人暂时被爱迷惑

穿彩虹色裤子的那个男生 原来妈妈已经去世 除了fishmans 他还喜欢无名指上的重量

是乐队的名字吗？ 啊 不 是我喜欢那样的东西和存在

真的是个奇怪的孩子啊 嘉宾们都在笑 但搞不好是个天才

年轻的飞行员在不停地回旋舞蹈 但只是你的幻觉

左边视野的未知飞行器留下的云尾

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我没有在抗争着/过，所以我很/更加无力。


End file.
